


Cozy

by BeTheSammyToMyDean



Series: Wincest Short Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Dean, Caring Sam, Cozy, Cute Dean, It's more so just cute, It's not really very smutty, M/M, Sleeping Dean, Sleepy Dean, Sweet, Sweet Sam, handjob, just a handjob, lazy handjob, sleepy handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheSammyToMyDean/pseuds/BeTheSammyToMyDean
Summary: Dean was finally able to get rest after a hunt and Sam has some ideas to help him relax even better...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164665
Kudos: 65





	Cozy

The gentle touches to his crotch were probably what woke Dean up. He was a light sleeper because of his hunter nature but lately, since Sam and Dean had started sleeping together in one bed after finally getting into a relationship, Dean noted that he had started to relax more easily. Especially at the moments that he was exhausted after for example a long hunt of a night of fun with Sam. Yes, the fun we're talking about is sex. You probably guessed that already. Anyways, since they had a long hunt the day before in which they both got injured (not too bad though, luckily) and Dean then drove them to a completely new city so they wouldn't get caught by the cops, Dean was exhausted. Enough so to fall asleep pretty much immediately once he got onto the bed. Sam had been exhausted too, but that guy got to sleep in the car already. Not that Dean was mad about that or anything, he actually felt honored that Sam felt safe enough next to his older brother to sleep soundly in a moving vehicle. 

But eventually, when they finally arrived at their designated motel with clean sheets, Dean was able to get some sleep as well. In a pretty nice bed this time. Not that their standards were high since they had been raised in motel rooms, but a bed that was clean was already much better than most of the beds they had slept in. Some had stains that Dean didn't even want to guess the origin of, so clean sheets were a luxury they didn't often have and they never took any luxury like that for granted. So yeah, Dean had been sleeping like a baby with only one or two random nightmares when Sam was suddenly touch his dick, waking him up in one of the best ways ever.

"S'mmy?" Dean mumbled out just to be sure it was actually his brother and not some really weird hunter, trying to turn a bit towards Sam. He was still half asleep and he didn't really want to actually wake up entirely. He was still tired and this phase of being sort-of-asleep-but-not-really-asleep felt real good. It brought some kind of high to the feeling of Sam's huge hand on his dick. And when had that guy even taken off Dean's boxers? He couldn't even remember taking off his clothes the night before. He could barely remember getting in bed before falling asleep, but he must have since he was now in said bed with Sam right next to him, groping his now naked cock which was steadily getting harder. "What're you doin'?"

Sam just chuckled at his brother's sleepy, slurred speech. A little like he was drunk, but then way more adorable. He was so cute laying there, curled up and holding his pillow against his chest the way he would usually hold Sam. "Just giving you some pleasure. It will help you relax, I noticed you were thrashing a bit." Dean groaned softly when Sam wrapped his hand tighter around his cock, slowly jerking him off. Oh yeah, that felt damn great. Dean let himself stay in that floaty space between being awake and asleep, only kept that slight bit awake by Sam's hand on his dick. Sam always knew exactly what Dean liked. They had grown up so close to one another that that on its own was not a miracle, spending pretty much every second in the same room (or car) and that was also basically the reason why they fell in love with one another in the first place. So it was no wonder that Sam was rubbing his thumb over the slit and then right under the head, exactly on the spot where Dean liked it most. Sam ran his nail over the sensitive part, making Dean whine sleepily. "Shh, sweetheart. Relax."

Sweetheart? Oh God, Sam really wanted Dean to finish this quickly didn't he? Because that was another one of Dean's weaknesses, one of many. Just that damn nickname. It was fucking wonderful and for some reason it really turned Dean on for whatever reason. He didn't really understand it but what was there to understand? Kinks and fetishes and what not were weird. Dean groaned a bit, trying to move closer to Sam. This was supposed to be a cozy morning where they would cuddle and relax from their hunt. They would have a slow day and let their bodies heal up, regain their strength and just have some peace and quiet because that was pretty important right now. And while Dean had planned to just sleep the entire day away, Sam apparently had other ideas. Or maybe he didn't because he had said that it was to help Dean relax. "S-Sammy." It felt so good to have Sam's huge hand (because that guy was a giant with gigantic hands) around his dick, stroking it at an increasingly quickening speed. Man it felt amazing. Dean let out happy sleepy sounds, eventually succumbing to the pleasure and allowing himself to have a mind-blowing sleepy orgasm.

"Fuck, that's hot." He heard Sam breathe out before Dean listened to what he assumed was Sam cleaning up his own hand. After that Dean's dick was tucked back into his boxers and then his body was pulled against Sam's. He smiled softly, pressing his face into Sam's warm and muscled chest and cuddling closer to him. Well, this was really cozy. Dean was happy and relaxed, so maybe Sam had been right when he said this would help. Dean slowly started falling back to sleep, Sam's hand stroking his back gently. Yeah, he was going to sleep for at least a couple more hours and then? Well, perhaps he would return the favor...


End file.
